The Other Worldly Prince named Lelouch
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: What happens when Lelouch is transferred to a altered world where there was no Britannian Empire nor his birth at all as a result. The world is as it is now but can Lelouch get back to his world or are is this going to be rough for the young prince?


_I ran out the door of my housing area located on the Ashford campus grounds with my sister Nunnally. It seemed that I have over slept again because of my parading around as Zero and sticking down more and more troops from Britannia._

_Sure I didn't want to go to school but I had to. It was cold outside and the wind hit me like a thousand needles because of the cold. It was December 5th__ and the holidays where starting up not to mention all the crowds of people._

_I never liked this time of year though so I don't think that being Zero during this time will have a effect on me at all anyway. All I really wanted to do for the holidays was get something nice for Nunnally. _

_She likes origami so maybe I could get her something to fold like pretty paper. The only thing is that she wasn't able to see. It was hard trying to pick out a present for her that she could somehow see with her other sense. This however was only another thing on my mind at the time._

_Another day at Ashford Academy in area 11 never made me feel all that great. Sure I was good in school and everything that is except for gym class but still I just had other things on my plate at the time to worry about rather than gym class._

_The Black Knights seemed to be in need of allies with the Chinese Federation . I was thinking all through the day about what I could do to have them join me. They would surely prove to be a great ally to have in the war against Britannia._

_I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "hey Lulu is something up?" Shirley asked looking at me with a smile. I turned my head away and said "no I'm just thinking". "Oh well you looked a little distressed so sorry" she then said._

_All I did was turn and nod to her before laying my head down. The job of being Zero made me tired from staying up all night when I could only act as Zero. Maybe I could just rest my eyes a little and I could just think a little better…_

_When I did so I fell asleep without realization. I was beat but never did I think that I would be that tired. Sometimes I wish I could just see the world if Britannia was never in power…_

_I then woke up after a few minutes of resting my head on the table. When I picked my head up I noticed that I wasn't in the classroom anymore. I was in another place that I didn't know however I was still in my uniform. _

_A airport? No maybe some sort of building? I really had no clue but I knew that something was up._

"_Shirley? Suzaku? Kallen? Nunnally?" I said looking around. Turning to look at the people around me all of them where 11s. I must have at least still have been in area 11 then right? What the hell was going on?_

"_May I help you with something sir?" someone said gripping my shoulder from behind in a somewhat annoyed voice. I guess I could see why. I just called out several names at random in a public place but you can't blame me for that!_

_When I turned to see the person who had asked me if I needed help I saw someone that I in fact did call for. It was Suzaku! He was currently dressed in a police uniform that I have never seen before but I ignored that because I was wondering what was going on._

"_Suzaku what are we doing here? And what the hell are you wearing? What about the student council? What about Nunally?" I bombarded him with questions. Suzaku looked at m confused and said "who are you?". _

"_What do you mean 'who am I? I'm Lelouch your friend since I first moved to area 11 with Nunally!" I said in a bit of confusion. Suzaku looked at me with a even more confused face and said "I had not friend named Lelouch at any time and what are you talking about 'area 11'". "You know area 11. The island in the pacific that was taken control of by the Britannia empire in 2010. We where both there when it happened! You're the prime ministers son and I'm the 11__th__ Prince of Britannia for gods sake" I said to him._

_He thought to himself again. Why isn't Suzaku remembering me? Why is he even dressed like that? This makes no sense at all! He doesn't even know what Britannia is! Is my geass activated or something? No it's not. It can't be since I have that stupid contact in my eye._

"_Oh… could I convince you somehow to just listen to me?" I asked about ready to give up any hope that I could have Suzaku remember anything. "No" he bluntly said to me. I wanted to glare at him for that but I just decided to play my role as a person Suzaku did not know for now. _

_I went out without looking back at him. First I needed to figure out where I was. There was crowds of people all over and shops inside what seemed like a mall. Yeah that was it! I was inside a mall._

_I treaded out of the building to find that I was in a mall but I didn't recognize it. I saw all and only 11s unlike how I should have with other Britannias walking around. Actually nothing around me looked familiar. _

_To the corner of my eye I saw something I would have never thought I would have seen in area 11 so bluntly out in the blue. I would think that the Britannian government would have gotten people to take it down. It was what I believed was the Japanese flag. It was weird. There was Britanian flags everywhere weren't there? Why are they all gone now? Something is horribly wrong!_

_I felt the presence of someone that I thought I felt before like a familiar presence. I saw that a girl with short red hair passed me by. Wait was that Kallen? Maybe Kallen knows what's going on._

_Dashing through the thick mess of people I followed her which lead me to go back inside of the mall. With my eyes fixed on her I was not going to lose her now that I was so close to catching her. She had to have known something._

_The woman with red hair still didn't turn her face to Lelouch but instead to Suzaku who was standing just outside of a door to a store. He smiled and they both hugged and kissed each other. Wait what am I seeing here? There is no way that that is Kallen… still I have to check._

"_Hey I missed you" the woman said to Suzaku. "Yeah so did I. Well I'm going to be off in about 5 minutes so let me change and we can leave together alright?" Suzaku asked her. "Well that's fine with me. Just don't end up losing track of time again" she said. Suzaku smiled and laughed and said "don't worry about me"._

"_That's why I worry about you. Your too carefree to even care about your own safety" she said with her arms crossed. "That's because I care for your safety Kallen and no one else's" Suzaku said with a smile._

_No way! It was Kallen? No it could just simply be someone who has red hair and is part Britanian who is named Kallen and knows Suzaku. It's not like that would be uncommon I mean just think of all the people in the world after all._

_Suzaku left to do as he said he would and I approached Kallen with a bit of caution. I went up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly and was greeted by a quick turn and a punch to my face by her._

_I fell to the floor without being able to even feel anything while the world around me began to become more and more faded until it went completely black. I guess she didn't recognize me to say the least…_

_With a jolt I woke up in a bed. I had passed out it seemed like. That or maybe I'm just in a dream of some kind. Nah it couldn't be a dream. Leaning upward with the support of my arms I looked around. _

_There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room. However I did notice something. I had a feeling that this room belonged to someone that I knew. Maybe it was just the smell of it or something but I knew it was someone who I knew._

"_I can't believe you knocked him out like that" I heard a voice of a male say. I sounded like Suzaku's voice actually. "Well he spooked me so what else did you expect?" a womans voice. This voice sounded like Kallen's voice._

_The door rattled and I jerked myself down and back onto the bed to pretend that I was asleep when in fact I wasn't. I was just praying that Kallen or Suzaku would not see that I was faking it. Then again I should have felt pretty confident seeing that I am Zero who wore a mask for so long._

_My eyes where closed so that I couldn't see anything nor give the impression that I was awake. Still I could sense two entities because of their voices getting louder and closer to me. Not to mention the use of the door making a creak._

"_Well I didn't expect you to hit him! And look he is probably not even from around here anyways. You know how much trouble we could get into for this?" Suzaku said to Kallen who replied "so what if he is a American" in a bitter tone._

_American? What the hell was a American?_

_I sat up when hearing the foreign word. "A American?" I said with my eyes cocked to make a confused look. Both Kallen and Suzaku's eyes grew wide when seeing me arise. _

_Kallen's eyes then narrowed while Suzaku's face seemed to be full of panic and anxiety about this whole situation._

"_Oh um hey, yeah where sorry about getting you into this mess. Kallen here, my girlfriend knocked you out by accident because she thought you where a mugger or something. I'm really sorry about all of this again" the kind Suzaku said with embarrassment and a slight blush on his face because of it._

"_Kallen? Since when are you going out with Suzaku? And what is this 'American'? Aren't we in area 11 anymore? Wait what is even the year I'm in?" I said bursting out with questions. "See he even speaks with that American accent and look it's also in English" Kallen pointed out._

"_What is a American?" I asked again getting mad. "You don't know about America? Wow are you stupid or something" Kallen said to me as if she was going to laugh. "Kallen lets not be mean" Suzaku said with a quite voice._

"_Alright well then America is…" Kallen looked to the side to see a map and pointed to North America. In particular the center of it where Britannia was. "You see this big country here? That is America." she then added._

"_No I'm pretty sure that that is Britannia" I then said to her. "Britannia? Are you talking about Britain?" Suzaku asked me. "No no no! I'm talking about the Britannian empire that is right where your pointing! It's ruled by Emporor Charles le Britannia. Britannia took over areas of the word like this place: Japan and renamed it area 11 in 2010 ATB. Now there is a guy named Zero rebelling against them to regain the rights of the people of the areas that where taken over" I tried to explain._

_Both Kallen and Suzaku looked at me like I was crazy. "Listen to me clearly: there is no such thing as Britannia here. This is Japan, not area 11. And there is no superhero named Zero here. I'm not sure who messed with your head but you might want to screw it on back into place before you in a nut house" Kallen said to me._

_I activated my geass with those words being said by Kallen. "I do not give a damn about what you think about me. I need to find out where I am because apparently this isn't my world! I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to tell me everything you know about this world of yours! Especially that America!" I commanded her putting my hand out in front._

_Kallen looked at me annoyed. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked me. I went wide eyed. My geass? Why isn't my geass working in this world? _

_Then it all came to me. Britannia didn't exist in this world at all! There was no area 11 or royal family so then that means that I'm not even Lelouch vi Britannia let along Lamprouge! If the Britannian empire was never established then that means that I was never even born in this world? _

_So if I was never born then I would have never gained a geass in the first place, there would never be any Zero defending others, there would never be any invasions, and finally no more conflict with the empire!_

_All of this happened and it was tied with me never even being born? So that must be why Kallen and Suzaku don't remember me. What is this America though? Is it some sort of new Britannia of this world? Wait was is the date anyway?_

"_My apologies. I just got a little excited is all" I said trying to make it seem like I knew what I was doing. I looked over to see that there was a calendar on the wall but something was strange about it._

_On the calendar it read not 2018 but instead 2068! How could there be a 50 year difference? Oh wait! That's right the world does not run time via atb without the empire. It seemed like my world around me was crashing down._

"_Are you sure your alright?" Suzaku asked me as I sat back down on the bed. "You might not believe this but I guess it's alright to tell you guys here since you have no clue who Zero is or the existence of the Britannian empire" I said taking in a deep breath only to release it into a sigh._

"_We already think that your crazy enough. What more could it hurt" Kallen said to me. I felt like a bit of anger was rushing through me yet I also felt like there was a calmness about me also. I couldn't really explain it._

"_Well then… Like I said: I think I came from a different world" I then said to them wit ha face dead serious. "A different world? How is that even possible?" Suzaku said to me confused. _

"_I'm not really all that sure but I know both of you in my world. Kallen works under me when I am Zero and Suzaku commands a knighmare called Lancelot who fights against me on the side of Britannia" I explained. _

_Kallen and Suzaku looked at each other and then back at me. I continued "as I said before there is a great empire where your 'America' is. Japan had been taken over where I currently lived and was given the name 'Area 11'. Other areas where taken over as well and given a name similar to this. It was horrible there"._

"_If it's so bad then why don't you just live here or something? Why bother?" Suzaku asked a bit suspiciously. I looked him square in the eye and said "because I have a job to do there. I am not going to leave my world for a better one. I have other people there who need me and… and I need to get back at my father… and my mothers death… and I … I need to protect Nunnally!"._

_Something rubbed up against me. It felt like fur against my leg which made me jump. When I looked down after being spooked I saw that it was a cat and not just any cat but Arthur! _

_The cat made a turn to me and meowed which made me think like I was back in my own time. "Why do you look so happy about the cat all of a sudden?" Suzaku asked as I picked up the cat._

"_Just quick give me your finger" I said to him and he extended it out to me which made the cat bite it. "Ow!" Suzaku cried. I laughed at this. "Why the heck are you laughing about that?" Suzaku said putting pressure on his finger._

_I smiled and said "just because it reminds me of my world. This world may be better than mine and much more free but still I have my own world to get to". I took a walk outside of the room and Kallen asked "where are you going?"._

"_I'm going to see more of this world before I end up going back to mine" I said to her. Kallen bit down on her lip and sighed throwing my a thick wool coat. "Huh?" I questioned looking at her. Why would she give me this? It's not like I'm going to end up wearing it anyways._

"_Are you stupid or something? You'll get cold if you go outside for too long and I don't want to be the one who ends up taking care of you when your sick. I need to worry about Suzaku not you so I don't want you to be in my way" Kallen said turning to Suzaku but was obviously addressing me._

_Well it was December after all._

_With a small smile I looked to her and said "thanks Kallen" before departing the room. I didn't notice that I did in fact put the coat on however. Maybe it was out of my own happiness or perhaps I was just really cold, but either way it warmed me and kept me warm._

_The snow on the ground called for others to jam up in the streets or for people to gather inside stores that held heat inside. It always was like this around this time of year but I for some reason felt like today was special but I… I just couldn't remember anything about what today was supposed to be… December 5th... December 5__th__…_

_I was day dreaming thinking of the date and what it could mean or why it was special that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone. "Whoa!" she said to me as she almost dropped her steaming hot …pizza?_

_Now I saw that there was pizza on my coat and she looked at me making me shocked once more. The girl had bright yellowish eyes and green hair. She was dressed mostly in white but nothing too out of the ordinary from what I had seen in this world which was a lot different from my world._

"_CC?" I said looking to the maiden who turned to look up at me. "Hm? Oh I'm sorry about that!" she said to me with a bit of shock about what had happened however I could only feel joy fill me soul when seeing her. Still why is she out and about or what about how she is talking or what she is wearing?_

"_Hey wait a second how do you know my name?" she said catching that I called her CC which must have been her name even here. Well it didn't appear that Suzaku or Kallen;s names had changed so…_

"_Um uh… your… a guess I guess" I said with no other explanation that I could think up on the spot at this particular moment. "I highly doubt that you guessed" she said to me with a her eyes narrowed._

"_If I told you you'd probably not believe me anyways but… by any chance have you ever heard of anything called a geass?" I asked her finally giving it a shot. "Geass? No sorry" she said to me. I didn't see any sort of code on CC forehead either so maybe she never was the witch that I knew._

_In this world I would have to learn to adapt though so I said "never mind then. Sorry about that. I don't have any money on me to pay you though". She took her finger and scrapped off some of the cheese on my coat and stuck it in her mouth. "No it's fine" she said to me before I turned from her._

_My hand was grasped by her as I turned away however. "Why do I feel like I know you though" she asked me and I turned to her. I smiled slightly and said "you don't" before slipping my hand from hers and proceeding to walk away from her._

_I kept rubbing my head because I had gotten a headache that seemed to have been getting worse and worse. Damnit I felt like something was important about the date but I just couldn't get my mind to remember. Maybe it was just me but I felt like it was somehow preventing me from getting back home._

_From behind me I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat. "Hey! Lulu!" I heard someone call. I looked around me to see that in the crowd I saw a red head with green eyes. It was Shirley!_

_I was going to go to her but then I noticed that someone was with her. A girl with hair that was the same color as mine and purple eyes. She was a bit shorter than me but had the same skin and body structure as me except she was female._

"_Hey Luluko! What did you get for Nunnel?" Shirley asked her. The girl went and looked in one of the bag and said "some of the folding paper that he likes and a action figure". "But he's blind. How is he going to play with them anyway?" Shirley asked Luluko._

_She smiled and said "don't worry about him. He might not be able to see since mom and dad died but he can still see with his other sense". "Haha I guess your right. He can even tell when I'm in a room. It's pretty amazing huh?" Shirley said with a little giggle. _

_The two continued off and this caught my eye. Wait why is that girl talking like she would be me and for Nunnally too? Does she even carry my name?_

"_So how has Rolo been doing? Since the last few years with us he's been doing good even though he might be a little too attached to Nunnel and me. Haha still he's like a real brother to me" Luluko said. _

_I kept rushing and trying to get past the crowds of people to keep up but it seemed like I kept getting further and further away from them. "Oh and I forgot to tell you Happy B-" Shirley was cut off as she heard me call her name from behind._

_Both of them stopped and looked around but didn't see me until they where about to walk off again and I grabbed Shirley to keep her from waking away. She screamed when seeing me grip her and others glared as I let go. "Shirley! It's me Lelouch!" I said to her._

_Luluko looked at me with narrow eyes and Shirley looked to be scared. "I don't know you. Who are you and how do you know me" she asked me. "Let's talk this out somewhere else but I need to talk to you" I said to her. _

_Shirley looked to Luluko who looked to me like I was some sort of stalker or something of that kind. "Get away from us" Luluko said to me with a sharp piercing glare as they both turned from me. _

"_Shirley this may sound crazy but I'm a prince from another world. Lelouch vi Brittania. Your father served in the military and I have a sister named Nunnally and a brother who is not really my brother named Rolo. Please just listen to me" I said to her gripping her again._

_She screamed this time and Luluko smacked me hard across the face. I was getting smacked a lot today. She then rubbed her eye which almost looked like she was taking something out of it like a contact." Fine come with us" Luluko said to me to my surprise and yet I felt like I was in fear of this girl or that I had no other choice but to go with her._

"_Luluko what are you doing?" Shirley asked her. Luluko turned and said "I have some questions to ask this man". I stood up without a word leaving my mouth. In fact I couldn't even open my mouth. Only follow this girl. It was like my body was being controlled by another._

_Shirley didn't protest either and both of our feet traveled behind her without a word and I seemed to black out with ever step I took leading me to sink into darkness more and more._

_I then reappeared in a room where my coat was off which made me feel a bit cold despite I had my school uniform that would keep me sweating like a dog in the summer. I noticed that the girl with the dark hair and purple eyes was across from me sitting on a couch. I didn't see Shirley anywhere. _

"_Okay you said your name is Lelouch right?" Luluko asked. I nodded just going along with everything that had happened. Did I just get hit by a geass? No it couldn't have been that. There is no such thing as geasses here or codes for that matter._

"_Well then Lelouch: I am Luluko vi Britannia the 11__th__ Princess in line of the thrown or at least I would have been if not for that damn war" she said pointing to me in a flamboyant way. I blinked a couple times. Her name sounded just like me… Is that the reason I'm here?_

"_So you have a sister named Nunnally right? And also a adopted brother named Rolo correct?" she then asked me. "Um yeah that's right but I don't get where your going with this" I said seeing how she was going off into another direction that I didn't quite understand._

"_And quick let me check something" she said coming at me and trying to pull down my pants. "Hey! Stop it! What are you doing?" I asked her holding up my pants. "You should have a birth mark somewhere on your lower hip" she said to me and pulled down completely but it appeared to be in a deadlock when she couldn't get lower than about 5cm down._

_We both feel back and she also landed on me. And we both stopped once I said "how exactly do you know that?". "The same way you know who I am my alter ego from another world" she told me with narrow eyes and a smirk._

"_So I guess I wasn't the only one thinking a little out of the ordinary then" I said with a sigh of relief and then added "but I was not expecting you to say 'alter ego'". She giggled and said "yeah I guess not"._

"_Well I guess this was quite the birthday present huh?" She then quickly added. Now I know what today was! It was my birthday! Augh how could I but such a idiot? I felt like slamming my face into the dirt because of this stupid conclusion._

_I face palmed. "Augh how could I have forgotten that" I said in humiliation and shame. "Don't get yourself beat up about it. I forgot mine last year" she said with a smile. Was I really this cheery around others? Nah that couldn't be it._

"_Well that doesn't matter now. What matters is the fact that I need to get back to my world and soon. I have a rebellion going on over there" I said slipping out from under her and putting my pants on properly the something fell out it._

_I looked down on the ground and so did she. It was a geass pin in light pinkish purple like my geass. Luluko placed her hand on it and picked it up saying "Did you have this in your pocket by any chance?". I took it from her and said "no but that is a special symbol to me"._

_There was a bit of dead silence until Luluko spoke up saying "do you by any chance mean a geass?". My eyes went wide, I was shocked by what I was hearing. She knew about a geass? But I thought they didn't exist in this world._

"_How do you know about the geass?" I asked her with narrow eyes. "Because I have a geass myself" she said to me with a smirk. "So I am guessing you used it on me to get me here?" I said to her. _

"_That's correct. I was curious about you. I wanted to talk to you alone so I made Shirley go home using it as well. However now I can't deactivate it so I have to use a contact" she pointed out to me. With a realization coming to mind she then said "wait don't you have a geass too?"._

"_I don't have my geass here for some reason" I told her. "Well that's a shame. Maybe if you go back to your world you could obtain it again or at least regain it" she said to me. "Wait I got it" she then said pounding her fist into her palm._

"_Wait you got what? A plan?" I asked her. "Exactly! I can show you the person who gave me my geass. Maybe he could give you a geass and then you might just go back to normal. In fact he's here right now since he doesn't leave this place anyway" she said._

"_Who is he?" I asked her with a cocked eye. There couldn't be that many code owners around here. "Actually he's my uncle" she then said. "Wait are you talking about VV?" I said with my eyes wide._

"_Hm? Yeah that's right" she spoke and then cried VV's name up the stairs that was only a little away from both of us. VV's head popped out over into the room where both me and Luluko sat in wait._

" _Luluko? What are you doing? Now you want to show me to a stranger?" he said looking at me with a glare. "Don't worry I just need you to d something for me. Do you think that you could give this boy a geass" she asked him._

"_A geass? Why do you want me to give him one?" VV asked with a cocked eyebrow showing confusion. "I need to get back to my world. I am from a different one you see" I said to him with my hand on my chest. _

_VV took a moment to take all of the information in which seemed almost impossible to even fathom for him. Then with a sigh he said "alright I'll do it" with his face not changed in any way from the way it was prior._

_I had a small smile on my face and said "and this will allow me to go back to my world?". "I am make it specialized to do so but I can't say that you will end up in your own world. However if you do for some reason go to another world that isn't the one you want than just use the geass again. Although this will take several hours and once you enter that world and leave you can't go back" he explained to me._

_Then he added "in other words you might or might not end up in your world and will have to keep looking for it. I can't tell you what will happen if you stay in that world for more then 168 hours". _

_I swallowed hard and said "well it's better than just waiting here. Please give me the geass". Looking straight at his face he smirked a little and said "alright" placing a finger on my forehead. It seemed like a electrical shock passed through me when he did this._

_Opening my eyes I could see that the geass had been activated in my left eye once more. "Then I guess this is goodbye" I said to them. "I would ask you to stay but…" Luluko said under her breath and I looked to her. _

"_Sorry. I have other people who need me now" and my voice faded out and my body shattered into shards of light which disappeared like dust in the wind. That same electric pulse passed through my body giving me jolt after jolt until I woke up again._

_This time I was back again looking at my desk. "Lelouch… Lelouch… Lelouch wake up already" I heard a voice say to me. "Mh? Who?" I muttered and then I felt something grab me and pinch me hard. _

"_Ow!" I cried out as the entity let go. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Milly with her blond hair hanging down in my face and blue eyes looking at me. "Then ya go. It's about time that you woke up" she said to me with a smirk on her face._

"_Mh? About time for what?" I asked he scratching me head and then remembered what was done before with the geass. "Hey wait before you answer that what is the year where in?" I said quickly._

"_Are you sick or something? It's 2018" she said a bit confused. I sighed with relief and said "good then I didn't go to another world" under my breath so she could only pick up a muttering. "Hm what was that?" she asked me. "Oh forget it, it was nothing" I said shying away from the topic._

_Then I went onto another topic with her and said "so wait what did you want me for?". "Hm? Oh yeah that's right. There are some papers you need to file and stuff. I'm not good with that kind of stuff so…" she answered me with a blush of embarrassment. I smiled and said "aright"._

_While I was later taking back all of the papers I noticed that they where not just simple school papers but more so bills for events held at the school that the school could not afford. Still this was same old same old to me._

_I had the TV on turned to the news because for some reason I felt a urge to. A reporter came on the station and spoke. "Today several civilians both Britannians and 11s when a attack accorded by the terrorist 'Zero' at about 1:00 am" he spoke occasionally looking down at his paper and then back to the camera._

_Attacked at 1 am? I don't remember doing anything like that. The news report must be wrong or something. With that thought I turned off the TV because the information would prove worthless to me or to others who might view it._

"_Hey Lelouch what are you doing?" a voice asked me from behind. I turned around to see Suzaku looking at me with a smile lightening up the room. "Hm? Oh nothing. Just a bunch of Milly's papers for the student council" I said to him._

"_Did you see the attack by Zero on the news yet?" Suzaku asked me. "Yeah I did see it and I bet that the news is false for the most part because I never heard nor seen a attack not to far from here" I said with a sigh._

"_What are you talking about? There was a attack and you even called me to tell me about it. Something about how you needed to get out of the school with Nunnally" Suzaku explained a little dumbfounded as was I._

_Must I have lost my memory or something? No that couldn't be it. Wait could I be in another world? Perhaps that could be. Damnit! But what the devil could be in this world that's different? I mean there is a Zero and there is a Britannia along with area 11 so what has changed?_

_Several hours later I would find myself noticing it. "CC?" I said looking around my room and not seeing her anywhere. "CC?" I called again to find no reply. Wait so does CC not exists in this world or something? Does that not mean that my geass exists either?_

_Nunnally greeted me at least so I know that this is correct when I say that she is alright. A buzzing in my pocket that I didn't notice before started up. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out what looked like a white cell phone that Suzaku would have on him._

_Snapping it open I said "hello?". "Ah good to hear from you. Your needed down here so you better chop chop" a male said on the other line that I have never heard before in my life. "Sorry I'm not feeling too good today. Where exactly this time?" I asked him trying to not make it seem to suspicious._

"_Are you sick today? Well that doesn't matter. You know the same old place. The military base" he explained to me. The military base? I knew where that was but why did I have to go there? Should I even go there with me being the prince or should I just wave it off._

"_Well um yeah alright I'll be there" I said to him a bit nervous because I was in the middle of thought. "Then I'll see you then your majesty" he said before hanging up on me and the dial tone greeted me along with silence._

_The military base? What could the military base hold? Well one thing was for sure: I needed to get in contact with the Black Knights soon. With that being said I dialed the number to reach them or Kallen personally._

_The dial rang and I made sure that the call could not be traced by anyone. Then Kallen had picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked. "This is Zero. I need you to cancel any sort of attack planned for today" I said in my deeper voice._

"_Huh? Is this some sort of joke? Zero is right here no more than a few feet from me. How in hells name did you obtain this number?" she snapped at me. I just hung up without saying a word to her because I knew the getting Kallen angry would be hellish with extra flames. Another Zero? What the hell?_

_I dug through the things scattered about the room for my helmet and mask but I couldn't find it. I couldn't even find a glove let along the whole suit. Augh! Where is it… where is it? It had to be somewhere around here!_

_Snapping open the closet I noticed something that seemed ominous and eerie to me. It was the same outfit that the military soldiers wore when not in duty and then another outfit was next to it. It was none other then a suit to be worn in a knightmare frame._

_It came to me like a shot gun being blasted next to my ear. I was in the place of Suzaku as a knight of Britannia rather than someone who was leading a rebellion against the very nation I would fight for in this world! _

_Whether I wanted to or not right now I needed to see what this world had else left in it. I tried to activate my geass to get myself out of here but it didn't work. That is when I remembered what VV said. _

"_I am make it specialized to do so but I can't say that you will end up in your own world. However if you do for some reason go to another world that isn't the one you want than just use the geass again. Although this will take several hours and once you enter that world and leave you can't go back". _

"_In other words you might or might not end up in your world and will have to keep looking for it. I can't tell you what will happen if you stay in that world for more then 168 hours". _

_I cursed under my breath and punched the side of the wall and my hand went numb. That wasn't such a good idea. But at least soon I will be able to go to another world and hopefully it will be mine this time. Heh and what do you know. It's my birthday today. Well maybe this is just karma for me forgetting it or something. Some birthday present._

_I sighed and finally swallowed my pride and put on the tight suit and then the military uniform over top. Then something came to my mind as I finally looked in the mirror to see if I was dressed properly. Can I even fly a knightmare? Well a little but still not that much._

_Either way I went off to the military base that I have seen oh so many times because of how obvious most of it was especially when it came to me being Zero and was greeted with a man who had very light hair after being guided in by several guards. _

_The man had purplish eyes almost like his hair but lighter such as mine however I had darker. To his side was a girl with dark hair and bright eyes. She too was dressed in a military outfit. The man with a light hair was dressed in a lab coat of some kind._

"_Your highness it's good to see you. Lancelot is fully repaired since your last battle with the Black Knights" the man said to me. I didn't say a word because I had nothing to really say anyway._

"_Lelouch is something wrong with you today?" the women with the dark hair asked me with a concerned face however I did not turn to her. "Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little sick is all" I said to her with a fake small smile._

_She smiled back and said "well as long as your alright I'm happy". I sighed under my breath as the man spoke up saying "noooow first I want you to test out Lancelot to see if he is working to your liking"._

"_Why didn't you just have someone else test it out?" I questioned with a coked eyebrow. "Because I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt because of a malfunction" he said with a small chuckle attached. _

"_And you would rather have the 11__th__ Prince of Britannia get killed by a malfunction?" I asked him. "No no I would just not mind it if the pilot was hurt" he explained. "But I am the pilot" I said to him now getting confused. _

"_I know you're the pilot so that is why you need to go in first. In this case pilot rules over Prince no matter how big the nation is" he explained to me with a wink. Was this really the guy that Suzaku had to work with this whole time?_

_So with that being said I disregarded what the man had said about my possible death with a constant reminder that in a little bit I will be able to go to my world again or at least I might get closer to getting to my world. But still how many words could there be?_

_It felt weird in the Lancelot like the Lancelot wanted to reject me despite I was the one who piloted it in this world. It even hesitated when I started it up. Well what am I thinking. A knightmare frame can't have a soul or personality like in some anime._

"_Soooo how is it running for you?" the man in the lab coat asked me. "Well it seems to be working fine" I said to him. "Well that's good now you better get ready because Zero has just been spotted" he then said to me._

_I bit my lip. So I'm going to have to finally fly this knightmare. I just hope that something doesn't go completely wrong with it. I wouldn't want a sudden explosion out of pure randomness. And especially with this being my repeating birthday. Does this mean I'm 19 now?_

_The knightmare started to raise making me jump for a second because I was in thought. "Sorry we need to do this soooo quickly but try to not break it this time around" the man in the lab coat said. _

"_Oh come on Lloyd stop babying him. He's a prince but and a pilot not a kid" the woman said to him. Lloyd sighed and said "oh fine. Well break a leg out there your highness". I really didn't know what to say so I kept my mouth tightly shut._

_Once I was on top of the base I say that the man once again appeared on my screen in my knightmare. "Okay so the attack is about 2 miles west from here near the bay so don't get lost". "I won't get lost" I said with a sigh. I wonder what I was like in this world anyway. _

_I turned on the engine and used a booster to get myself going straight to the area of the attack by this so called 'Zero'. I was a little uneasy within the knightmare but got used to it after a while of travel only to soon be greeted by countless knightmares both from the Black Knights and from the Britannian resistance._

_I stopped at first and then I noticed that on my monitor that there was another knightmare coming at me from behind. Snapping around quick and jumping back with the bottoms of the knightmare giving me a boost with some power I saw that it was none other than Kallen's knightmare frame._

"_Lancelot!" the voice from the knightmare yelled via speaker. That was defiantly Kallen's voice. I turned from her keeping my eyes on the monitor as I did so to make sure that she was not behind but she tried to attack again and this time I was ready and blocked._

_We both clashed metal to metal and I started to lose balance of the knigthmare because I didn't know how to control it. I wasn't Suzaku so I didn't know how to handle any of this especially THIS knightmare frame._

_Kallen's glove went and did something I wasn't expecting and shoved itself into my knightmare releasing a electric wave. My body was burning with the stings of the shocks of electricity making me wail. "Gahhhhhhhhhh!"._

_I tried to use my geass to get myself out of here but I couldn't even open my own eyes. Then Kallen let go of me making my knightmare collapse from a malfunction reading red screens all over the place indicating such._

_My back slammed against the back of the seat and the hatch at the back opened up. I had to get out of there quick or I was toast! I quickly crawled out with my body battered like it never was. If only I would have not turned around._

_Then something caught my eye. Not too far away was Zero over looking the whole battle I guess this was why Kallen attacked me so suddenly despite we where only a little big outside of the actual batter area._

_I stared straight at him and then the rest of my knightmare crashed down on me once he looked to me. My body was aching and I couldn't move under it. I was scared about what would happen to me in this world. I needed to stay alive!_

_I snapped open my eye that was bleeding and hurt really bad to the point where I had gone blind and used the geass. I could only think that lord that I was able to so this because I had no idea of the timing._

_Once more a electric waved passed through my body that had gone numb and I was traveling through the space time continuum. It hurt so much. I felt some much pain with my body being crushed like that. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home so bad._

"_BRRRRRRR" . Hm? What was that noise now? My body had felt better now but I still felt woozy like I was going to fall over. "Lelouch come on we got to get to class" the boy said to me. Was that Suzaku? Suzaku?_

_Quickly I snapped my head up and say that it was a brunette haired boy with green eyes looking at me confused. "Suzaku! Quick what year is it!" I asked him making him even more confused._

"_2018" he said to me and then asked "why?". "And no one knows that I am the 11__th__ Prince right? What about Nunnally? Is Nunnally here? And Zero or the Black Knight! You still help the military right?" I bombarded him with question after question yearning for a answer._

"_Why are you asking all these things all of a sudden? And hey don't say your name out load like that someone might hear you" he said to me with his voice softened. Was I back in my own world finally? Could I finally say that I was back?_

_I bit down on my lip and then figured how stupid I had been. "What was I doing for the past moments" I asked him calmly. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" he asked me again. "Yeah that's it" I said wit ha small smile._

_The only way for me to see if I was truly in my real world would be if I had my original geass and the other geass would be gone. It just so happened that the cat Arthur was trotting by me so I picked him up. _

_I looked at him and activated my geass and said in a quite voice "I wonder if he would bit you today. If I had my way I would just say that he shouldn't at least this once". "Stop going off topic. Your scaring me today Lelouch. The geass had hit the cat and I picked him up._

"_Sorry I just have a feeling from my dream that he won't bit you. Just trust me" I said to Suzaku with a small smile. Suzaku hesitated but then picked up the cat from my arms and held it. Arthur didn't do anything._

_I was really back in my own world! "I guess you where right. He's not biting hug?" Suzaku said petting him. "Yeah I guess so" I said with a small smile. "Oh and I forgot to say: Happy Birthday" Suzaku said to me. "Wow you're the only one to remember" I said in a awkward way. "Except for that party today.. Opp!" he covered his mouth and I laughed. "Don't worry I'll act surprised" I said._

_This was the best world that I could have thought of. Oh wait I still want to change it around. Alright then after it's changed it will be better. At least I know that I was correct here. But could this really all have been just a dream as Suzaku said? _


End file.
